Only Hope
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: Filled with fear and worry for his clone source, his brother, Lemongrab, he decides to create a new Lemon Child he names Lemonhope. But as his brother's behavior worsens, so does the clone's worst nightmare. Only one thing must be answered: Can he be willing to sacrifice himself for something he loves?
1. Chapter 1

"YOU WILL BE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! MUDEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!"  
The shriek of his older brother just cause the clone to run even faster. With his heart beginning to pound faster, it was now harder to face the pain that has spreaded half of his bitten face. He could hear nothing but the quick pounding of his footsteps and his harsh panting. Sweating bullets, he turned to find somewhere to hide, but can only find empiness in the hallway. He then entered the next room which began to grow darker. Not even noticing what place he was in, the only next thing he noticed was that he was falling. One by one, he would feel his body getting slammed on each steps downwards, causing his head to spin where he was going. As soon as he slammed on the last step, he could feel himself slipping away with parts of his body a bit injured from the fall.

He tried his best to wake himself up and to atleast raise his head up only to just loose half of his consciouness from the pain and dizziness. He could feel his thoughts drift away.  
"BROTHEEEEEEER!"  
Like as if somebody has somebody has slapped him, his mind jerked awake as he open his eye to look up from what he has discovered that he has fallen down the stairs. All the way above, he can see his brother's shadow appearing.  
"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!"  
Without even thinking, he used all his strength to force himself back up and continued running. He continued to run without even daring to look back. But when he has been looking around this area, he remembered something: This was the area where he was created.

His heart sank a bit in sadness. And where he met his older brother for the first time. He can feel his vision change to when he has woken up in a labratory with a pink humanoid made out of bubblegum smiling at him. Next thing he knew, his creator left him looking for what she said would always accompany him and...  
The second Lemongrab snapped back to the present. This was no time for looking at memories. He had to find a way to get away from him. As he was running, he noticed the first wooden door of the hallway. The clone knew that if he just kept continue running, it would lead him to the dungeons which would also lead him to a dead end. So he had no choice but to atleast try to hide in there.

Going towards it, he quickly twisted the doorknob. His heart jumped in panic. The door was locked!  
He turned when he began to hear his brother screeching in the distance. Rapidly, he digged into his pocket to pull out the keys which had the forms of lemons on the tip of them. Which one is it?!  
He flinched from his screeching getting louder causing him to try each lock. Each time he tried one by one, his hands begins to shake even more.  
"Come back here, you!"  
His head sweated more lemon juice as he picked out the last key and praying that this one might be the one. He insert the key into it and turned it.

Ka-chunk!

Smiling and praising one of the gods, he took out the keys, twisted the knob, and the door swung open. Looking at his shadow reappearing one last time, he rushed into another dark room and slammed the door shut behind him. He collapsed on the floor in exhaustion with his eye widened and his lungs still making a harsh panting sound. He later on began to hear footsteps growing louder and louder. Then the sound immediately stopped to where it was very close to the door.  
"Humm?!"  
The clone rapidly covered his mouth in panic realizing that he can hear it. But, it was too late. The footstep echoed towards the door until it once again stopped with the clone trying his best to think of a plan.

The door swung open with the light pouring inside as the other lemongrab appeared into the room with his black suit. He squinted in suspicion from the empty room that lay in front of him not even noticing that his target was hiding behind the open door sitting against the wall. For a while, the older Lemongrab sniffed at the room only to find a trace which made him knew somebody was in there. Noticing the sound of his realization, the clone shivered even more with his teeth clenching. So this is how life ends? Getting eatten by his brother inside a labratory where he was created? He wondered how Princess Bubblegum would think when she would ask his brother where his younger brother was. He doesn't want to cause her any suspicion on his brother's behavior. Atleast, not yet.

But he just braced himself for his brother to begin tracking him down. He waited, but it never came. Instead, his suspicion soften but his narrowing expression never faded.  
"YOU have one this time, brother. But if you ever break your brother's rules again, I WILL find you...I WILL GET YOU!"  
The clone flinch by the sudden screech ending it up with his eye squeezing shut after the door harshly slam shut. Still shaking violently, his eye slowly opened in fear and worry. It wasn't long until the pain returned as he grabbed his missing face, whimpering from it. This...this was the first time ever his brother has ever done something like this. He knew he was going to get punished after breaking their beloved Lemonsweet.

But this...  
He kept stroking his missing chunk.  
This...was just too much to believe. The more he kept stroking it, the more the past several minutes ago kept flashing.  
"THE END! MY END!"  
He can remember his brother shoving him into his mouth, not seeing anything but darkness. It wasn't long before he can feel his brother biting him down, trying to shatter him into pieces. The loud crunch was later on interuptted causing the sudden explosion of pain to hit the side of his head letting out a harsh painful screech. Next thing he knew, he tried his very best ignoring the pain, escape from his brother's mouth before escaping him.  
'He tried to eat me,' the thought roared in squeezing his eyes shut in order to hold the tears. 'He tried to EAT me!'

His face buried onto his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. For the first time ever since he was created, the tears shed out of his eye sobbing. he didn't know how long he was crying in the very dark labratory, but the other thing that was crossing his mind was this: His brother would never want to do anything like this. For months since he was created, Lemongrab raised him to be a better leader, raised him in how to take care of himself, and raised him...to be a great brother. They gone through lots a struggle from struggling to make Lemon Children to struggling to survive from starvation. He had always followed his footsteps and cared for him through it all. Ever since he-  
"Hello?"  
His eye snapped open letting the memories flood into him.

-

He first peeked into one room in which he remembered Bubblegum told him to go in. But yet, he wasn't sure.  
"Am I in the right room?"  
There was Bubblegum, this blonde hair boy knocked out, and one creature looking straight at him in confusion. In fact looking closely at him, he looked like him. EXACTLY like him. Was this the one Bubblegum was talking about?  
"NEEEEH! WHAT?!" he answered out before pointing out at him, "WHO'S THIS RIGAMAROLE?!"  
Deep inside, he felt really nervous not knowing how to reply. But instead, the simple thing to do was to introduce himself.  
"I'm Lemongrab."  
For the first time ever, he noticed that his confusion turned into a blank and yet, an impressed reaction.  
"O-oh!"  
"I made him for you, in your pantry," his creator said this helping the boy up while looking at the older one before making a friendly smile. "For you to be with."

The clone's eyes blinked in the realization why he is existing. This creature, this one that is called his brother, needed someone that might be the only one that is like this. So that's why she created him for him to be happy and no longer filled with loneliness. He couldn't help but still feel a bit shy when the first Lemongrab walked towards him.  
"T-two Lemongrabs? Hmmm!"  
He was afraid for the worst. Instead, he began poking his face before poking his whole entire body. Somehow he felt a bit satistfied by being poked and how fun it must be. It wasn't long before the clone began to poke him as well. The pokings seem to have last forever to him before they stopped and let the first one continue examining him.  
"Hmmm..." he thought about for a while.

Once again afraid that he may not accept him, it was the first time ever he saw a warm smile on his face. And somehow, it started to lit him up inside as well.  
"Yeah, okay!"  
He let out his first warm smile back feeling so happy on how accepted he is here.  
"Yeah!"  
He wasn't even longer afraid to later on share the nuzzling of his welcomed brother. Deep down, he began to feel something very satisfying and warm coming from his heart that made him hum happily back. So this is what love felt like. This is how it feels like having a dearest brother. This is where he belongs. With his newly citizens and his brother along his side to help him. They will encounter many memorable adventures, face problems together, and even act like they can be theirselves.

He was to be with someone who needed him to keep company and that was his brother, Lemongrab. Releasing their nuzzle, there was one thing in his mind that Bubblegum once told him about.  
"All in favor of pardoning the prisoners?"  
"Aye!" his older brother answered back in big approval which cause the clone to answer back in happiness.  
"PARDONS FOR ALL!"

The clone blinked back to reality. Tears still stream down his cheek wondering what has happen to the comforting older brother who welcomed his arrival those many months ago. Something then crossed his mind and soon he began saying these words to cheer him up.  
"He's just going through a condition." He whimpered hugging his legs tighter, "He is going to feel better soon. I'm...I'm sure of it."  
Everything just went silent. He didn't know what to do yet, but the words still didn't fulfill his satisfaction. He needs to atleast do something else that will make him feel hopeful about the future that lies ahead of him. He looked up at the labratory where only one eye left on him laid on the metal table where him and his brother make Lemon Children. He stared at it for a while before having the strength to get back up and walk towards it.

He stopped to pause for a moment. He reached out to rest his yellow hand on the table knowing that this was also where he woke up from after being created by Bubblegum. It was really scary at first, but the first friendly face he saw never escaped his vision. It made him feel very welcomed and it also avoid him from freaking out. Especially the first gentle voice to hear right when he awoken. As long as he lives, he will never forget this place and especially the dungeon, which was where he and his brother met for the very first time. Suddenly, he thought of something. He looked over to the closed pantry before walking towards it. He opened it, gathered some supplies and began working.

-

Night began to grow really late few hours later as the clone was really close to finishing with his creation. He was exhausted from the work he put in, but the depression from what happened earlier began to drift away as he stared down admiring a child size of a Lemon Child's body. It was a bit chubby that had a pale yellow skin and a curly blonde hair on his head. The second Lemongrab finished up making the oval nose as he pressed it onto the middle section of the face. Smiling, he grabbed a chemical that would bring the Lemon Child to life. But right before he was about to do it, he stopped to let it go close to his face for examination.

Somehow, he was tired of the same exact personality that other Lemon Children had. He wanted something different. Something that can bring smiles and love to everyone around him. He decided to go back to the pantry to see if there is anything sweet he can use. He kept searching and yet, it was all empty. He checked the last one and found something. It was the last candy that they had left which was a cherry lollipop. It was one of those candies that was suppose to be something they can eat in order to survive. Instead it was used to bring their citizens to life. He thought his brother said earlier that they have ran out of candy and yet, he guessed he didn't check close enough.

It will have to do. He grabbed the lollipop out of the pantry and returned to the metal table. stopping there, he pulled the lollipop out of the stick and used all his strength to crunch it into pieces by squeezing it tightly. He then concentrated as he carefully poured the bits of the lollipop into the chemical which cause the steam to release out of the glass and the chemical turned pink. Now the only step there was left was to hope that this thing would work. If it doesn't, atleast this cheered him up a bit. Maybe he would probably try again another time when his brother isn't around.

Still trying to hold faith, he moved close to the body concentrating on putting the potion into the face. He watched as that small drop of chemical escape the glass and fell onto the empty face. He waited for a while. Then, he noticed that the face was beginning to form and he couldn't help but feel his heart pounding in excitement yet at the same time, filled with anxiety. Will it work? Will creating one life satisfy all his problems? Will it be as insane as both him and his brother?  
He can only watch at his creation. He watched as eyelids begin to form and so did the mouth. Then the quick transformation stop. Looking closely, he wondered for a moment if this thing was even alive.

Yet, it was just frozen there lifeless. And the more it did, the more it made the clone anxious that his experiment failed. He slowly reached out for it and let his hand rest on it's shoulder. That was when the eyes began to twitch causing the clone to startle and move his hand away. Watching his eyes twitch again, it slowly opened it's eyes and can only look upward at the ceiling. He can just only watch in awe as the newborn Lemon Child glanced around the room tired and yet curious about the world he just arrived in moaning a bit from exhaustion. Then his eyes turned to him and can only see blurriness until it cleared up to see who he was facing. The clone couldn't help but atleast copy the smile Bubblegum did when he was born.

Instead, the Lemon Child's eyes fully opened in fear as he quickly sat up and backed up a single bit not even taking his round eyes off him. He knew that it might be terrifying first seeing a person with half of his face missing, so he just spoke out in a gentle voice.  
"Please don't fear my child," he reached a bit causing him to froze, "I vow that I will do no harm to you."  
The child could only pause just staring at him and wondering if he could trust him. He tried his best to know what to say.  
"You are in a very safe place," he continued making a slight smile again, "we Lemongrabs always watch over our dearest Lemon Children. You are one of them, so you are always welcomed here, little lemon."

The Lemon Child just continued staring at him for a while.  
"Wh...Who are you?"  
"My name is Lemograb the second, but you can just call me Lemongrab. I am the one who created you. Me and my brother, Lemongrab, both rule, in where we are, called Lemongrab Castle. Brother can be a bit tensed at times, so please be sweet when meeting him."  
The Lemon Child blinked.  
"What happened to your face?"  
He breathed in to let out the words only to stop at that moment. He knew that if he talks about it, it can only make him depressed about the past again. So instead, he said,  
"I got injured not long ago. Yet I shall not want to talk about it."

"So," he looked around in confusion before turning back to him, "why did you made me?"  
"I, Lemongrab, was going through sorrow after the injury I bear. So I decided to make a different Lemon Child different than all the others. A different one that would bring happiness to me, my citizens, including my dearest brother whom is going through struggles."  
The Lemon Child did look a bit impressed on how important he might be after his creation and it almost seemed like he was as impressed as how he was when he discovered why he was created. The child's reaction then slowly change into a frown of another confusion and concern.  
"Then," he started out with this one question.

"What's my name? Do I even have a name?"  
The clone stared at him blankly for a while and yet, he has already been thinking of a name while creating him. He knew one thing why he want ed to create him in the first place and there is one word from it:  
"Hope."  
The boy's expression disappeared.  
"H..huh?"  
But the clone just look back up at him showing him a very warm smile. Probably the warmest smile the Lemon Child has ever seen.  
"Your name will be Lemonhope."  
"Lemonhope," the child paused for a moment before smiling at him and nodded. "Yes, I think that's a great name for me."

"I am pleased by this acceptance. Now come," He carried Hope to set him down on the ground before once again reaching his hand down for him, "let us go to the dressing room to find you something to wear. Then I can show you where you can sleep."  
The Child look up at him and then let his eyes rest on his reaching hand until he was brave enough to hold on to it. Looking back up to him, his face was already facing the door walking him towards it. Doing so, Hope look down in a blank expression wondering about something once. It didn't take long for him to slowly look back up to him.  
"Hey," he replied to the clone causing him to stop close to the door, "can I ask you just one last question?"  
"Hmm?" he turned to the child, "what is it?"

"Since you are the one who has created me," he blinked for a moment, "can I call you 'Master'?"  
"You can call me whatever you want," he said this as he grew a bit serious, "unless it isn't something too insulting."  
Hope just look at him nervous.  
"But," he said shyly, "is 'Master' ok with you?"  
It took a moment for the clone to nod before forming a small smile.  
"Acceptable."  
With a bit of surprise, the child smiled back.

-

With the hallway dark and quiet with some Lemon Children sleeping in their bedroom, the second Lemongrab escorted Lemonhope to a ceiling that seems to have a door with a rope hanging in the middle.  
"Here it is," he said this making a complete stop to the door. He then turned to him benting his knees towards him and looked down on the white shirt he was wearing.  
"Are you sure you feel cozy in that shirt?"  
He nodded,  
"mhmm."  
"Alright," He released his hands backing away with a gesture, "now step out of the way so you won't be injured."

Hope looked down at his feet before moving them backwards few steps away from him. He looked back up to him.  
"Is this good?"  
"Hmm..." he concentrated on the distance and pointed out, "maybe just a little more backwards."  
He obeyed taking one step backward.  
"A little moooooooore!"  
He continued this time slowly.  
"There," the child immediately stop from his master's voice watching him smile. "Yes, good good indeed! Don't move!"

After saying this, the clone rushed over to the closed attic door and looked up at it. At times like this, him and his brother would stand on top on each of them in order to reach it. But with him alone, he's gonna have to do it without him. He should be glad that them, the Lemongrabs, are excellent jumpers. But can his jumping skills be high enough to reach the rope?  
I shall atleast try and see, he thought to himself as he bended his legs with his one eye locked on the ceiling. He made a jump for it and reached out only few inches from the rope before landing back on the ground. Looking back up at it, he bent down once again this time using all his strength to fly himself out of the ground and right towards the ceiling. Only thing was, he jumped too high.

Before noticing he did, it wasn't long until his head hit badly on the ceiling causing it to open and let a wooden ladder come out right after he started falling. Hope watched as the clone fell face down on the floor before quickly trying to lift his head up and going down once again from the tip of the ladder landing on the back of his head. The child flinched at this filled with concern.  
"Master!" he rushed towards him lifting the ladder away from him as he placed his hand on the side of his bitten head causing him to slowly raise his head back up again this time facing the Lemon Child. With Hope reaching out for him, he accept taking his hand and pulling himself before he back up away from the ladder.  
"Master," the child dropped the ladder down trying to aid him while the clone rubbed his head, "are you ok?"  
"I'm alright," he stopped the child from aiding, "just a headache. Us Lemongrabs have a very strong body for any major impacts, so it heals very quickly."

"Oh," Hope thought about a bit confused and yet impressed, "th...that's good, I guess."  
He didn't really want to argue with that little boy. Every of their Lemon Children always find the Lemongrabs kind of strange and insane at times even though they always respects their fathers. That's what also makes him feel comfortable with his brother. He knows as long as he stays with him, he'll never feel left out about himself. It's why Bubblegum created him, right? To be with him so he won't feel different. Though, sometimes he feels like something else is missing, but maybe it's just his imagination.  
"Well anyways," he tried to continue the task, "let's go ahead and show you your room, shall we?"  
"Ok."

The clone turned to position the ladder for a moment before climbing up with the child along side him as well. As soon as he got up to the attic, he turned back to reach down and pull the child up. Putting him down, he began looking around the room.  
"Alright, here we are," he began introducing it to him. "Your own bedroom."  
The child just continued to look around a bit confused. it was pretty dark with only one cracked window letting in a little light from the crescent moon. Showing dust, he noticed boxes and presents that have never been opened for a while with one mouse trying to eat a crust of food before scurrying a away. He noticed one small dusty white bed that seem to have been left abandoned and there were nearly any space to go around it. Curiously, he walked over to it and climbed onto it with some dust flying up into the air causing him to cough for a while. The clone walked over to him bent down a bit to him.  
"So," he tried to smile, "do you like it?"

His cough soften trying to look up at him with one eye open for a while.  
"how come-" he covered his mouth and coughed again before breathing in again, "how come I have to sleep here?"  
"W-what do you mean by that, little one?" His smile disappeared.  
"I mean," both his eyes fully open as he put his hand down, "the other Lemon Children have their nice bedroom and I saw some of the rooms that are empty. I don't mean to upset you," he saw his master frown a bit, "but I am just wondering."  
"Hmm," the clone nodded and looked back up to him. "Forgive me for this Lemonhope, but I'm afraid I won't take you to a real bedroom until I have a word with my brother."

The child frown back.  
"Is...there something wrong with me that I must know?"  
"Oh no," he shook his head quickly in retort, "no no at all, my child! You see, my dearest brother most likely gets upset whenever I make something without him. So I want to talk about your existence before I can show him to you. If he agrees, then you can have your own bedroom, but this will have to do. Understand?"  
He paused for a moment wondering about that. But he just looked back up at him and nodded a bit.  
"Yes, Master."  
"Good," he smiled in return before standing back up. "Now I must go and get some sleep. You must sleep as well. You shall not leave this attic when I am gone and I will come back and tell you the respond of my brother. Sleep soundly, dear child."

After saying this, he began walking away. The child was already covering himself and getting him all settle for his first sleep when he looked up at the half-headed lemon climbing down the ladder. He thought about something that was concerning him before looking backing him his head starting to disappear.  
"M-master?"  
"Hmm?" the clone's head reappear looking straight back at him.  
"If it's ok if I ask you one last thing?"  
The clone paused for a moment.  
"Y-yes," he answered, "ofcourse."  
The child then stared at him for a while.

"Will your brother like me?"  
That answer hit him for a moment. What should he say? He doesn't even know anymore after the Lemon Sweet incident. His brother does forgive him at times like when he sometimes does something without him or wonders by himself without him. But how can he answer it to someone he loved whom bitten half his face off several hours ago? He just look back to the child deciding to just be honest. But honest enough not to scare him.  
"My brother is a really really good sweet lemon," he answered in a bit of a sad but honest tone, "but there will be sometimes when his mind will snap on him. He really is a sweet lemon though. He cares about our children as much as he cares about me. So my answer will be yes, but remember what I said earlier: he may have sweetness in his lemon heart, but there will be sour as well. I may have told you once, but if I ever have a chance to introduce him to you, I beg you to be very nice to him.

"He's just not very good on controlling his behaviors from insultings. But we'll see..." his mind slowly drifted of into space causing him to turn away.  
"If he ever gets better by tomorrow."  
"Wh...what do you mean that?"  
The clone eye snapped back to reality and realized that he just spoke the last few words out. Anxious, he turned back to Hope who showed some concerns, but tried to smile.  
"Oh no, don't worry about that. Just try to get some sleep, ok?"

He just tried to nod even though he still felt confused as he laid his head on the pillow and turn his face away from him. The clone watched him trying to sleep for a little while. Then he was trying to climb back down.  
"You know," he heard the child respond and slowly turn back up to him without even looking back at him, "you may be pretty strange at times, Master. But...I think your are really an ok guy."  
He then paused for a few seconds before closing his eyes shut and let out a tired tone.  
"Goodnight, master."  
He was frozen for a long time after for what he said.

He heard some of his Lemon Children saying compliments about him. They will call him their king, their leader, the best. But not anything as honest as Lemonhope. He should be angry he called him strange, but...he could feel nothing but being impressed. He began to feel that deep inside, there is something about that Lemon Child he just created that makes him so...special. He just try not to think about him and just tried to reply back.  
"Y...yes," he said in a soft tone and look back down, "goodnight."  
After saying this, he disappeared out of the attic. The ladder appeared back into the attic and the door snapped shut.

-

The doorknob twisted as the door slowly open to the Lemongrabs' bedroom. The younger one entered inside the dark room and try to get his vision to see. The room had a pale yellow painted wall with a blonde colored wooden floor. There was a lemon shaped two-door windows that lead to the balcony added with dark orange curtains. On the wall behind their king-sized bed was a painting portrait of the two brother standing straight with the older one on the left side carrying his sound sword and the younger one on the right side carrying his scepter with a beautiful green emerald on the top. They showed a blank expression nearly looking straight at the viewer. With his eye then laying on the bed, he saw a familiar figure resting on the left side and realized later that it was his brother snoring softly without any disturbance.

His heart quickened a bit. It was a heart quickening from fear and yet, it was quickening from love at seeing him which was very strange to put it. He knows he felt terrified from the past. But at the same time, he still show the same exact love for him. He doesn't really know why, but maybe he wasn't afraid of him at all. He was worried about him. Worried that his mind may wipe himself away and no longer look at him as the brother he knew, loved, and protected. his eyes snapped shut and shook his head shivering from the thought.  
"No," he whispered repeating this vow to himself, "you're thinking too much. He's going to be ok."  
He let in a deep breath and let out a long sigh letting the fear wash away a bit. He opened his eyes again looking down at the ground.  
"He's going to be ok."  
He paused for a little while and stared back up at his brother once again still sleeping peacefully.

He later on decided he was not in the mood to change in his pajamas like his brother was. Instead, he just removed his weapon and hanged it in the wall where the first one's was on the left side. He walked over to the right side of the bed, as he carefully slipped into the covers laid on it. He looked up to where his brother was a while later. He didn't seem to show that much fear in sleeping with him. Every single night when they will fall asleep, the clone would always get close to him so he can wrap his arm around him like a stuff animal. The oldest wouldn't really mind the warmth of his brother's hug unless it wasn't too tight. But now he need to know if the first one was in a good mood enough to let him sleep close to him for tonight.

Cautiously, he took one movement to another making sure he would not wake up. It took a while, but it was worth the wait to get close enough. He slowly reached out his hand and carefully let his arm rest around his body. He smiled by few moments later. He was still a asleep which was a lucky chance to sleep with him once again. He let his half face nuzzle again his back letting the warmth enter his body and the fear beginning to slip away until he could feel nothing but love and peacefulness. A minute later, he felt his brother's arm escape his and gently grabbed his arms until it pressed against his chest like a little child holding onto their siblings' hand.

The clone couldn't help but slightly smile. He thought of one thing before he drifted in slumber.  
Maybe he'll be ok after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The second Lemongrab slowly began to wake up by the notice of the morning light. His body still felt a bit sore from last night's fall down the stairs, but he couldn't feel any better. His half bitten face may feel stingy as well, but he shouldn't bother by this sudden slow heal since the injury was very major. He did wonder though if his missing part would ever grow back. He would want to talk to Bubblegum about it, but it would only break this into suspicions. From what he could tell by when he was going to bed that his brother seemed to be feeling better. The way he started to look peaceful again and the way he accepted his hug even from accidently breaking their doll. Maybe he was just stressful from that loss and the younger one knows how much he loved that thing as much he did.

He'll just tell him when he wakes up that he was sorry and that he promised to fix it as soon as he can. But he just try not to think about it for now as he hugged his brother close to him. Instead, his arm went all they way to his chest. His eyes fully opened as he quickly got up and his heart quivered. His brother was gone. Every morning even ever since he was created, his brother would always wait for him to wake up before following him out of the room. So this was extremely rare for him to experience. And if something is extremely rare, then something bad happened to him while he was asleep!

He looked around the room worriedly and hoping that he was nearby the room.  
"Brother?"  
There was only silence. His heart was then beginning to pound.  
What if he was kidnapped?  
He pulled the bedsheet away from him as he jumped his way out of the bed and rushed to where his scepter was hung on the wall. He could not notice the sound sword as he quickly snatched his weapon. He rushed to the door slamming it open and rushed out of the bedroom entering the huge stair. He looked down to see the next floor only to find it empty.  
What if he was badly injured?

He continued on running down stairs and looking around on which way to go.  
"Brother?!"  
Maybe he must be at the very bottom floor. That would most likely be where they sent today's task to the other Lemon Children every morning. Either that or he maybe went to the dining room for breakfeast. So he decided to continue down stairs. As he did so, his heart pounded even more and his eye widened.  
What if he was...dying?  
"BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

It took him minutes in panic to go all the way to the first floor and many rooms to the lobby. He looked seeing barely any people in there except one random Lemon Child stopping where he was walking by and was looking at him anxiously.  
"Um," he took a moment to smile and wave, "good morning, your majesty. Is there any problems going on-?"  
"Where is he?!" he rushed towards him and grabbed him by his shirt causing him to have his eyes widen in fear, "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"  
"I," he stammered in reply, "I-I saw him earlier in the morning going to the dining room. Why? Is something going on?"  
The clone just froze there for a moment thinking about it.

He knew he didn't have time to reason with the citizen. Even if he did go to the dining, he HAD to make sure he was ok. He wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything that might lead him into danger. Without a sound, he carefully released the Lemon Child and ran back up stairs to go where he told him. The male lemon just stood there a bit confused.  
"Your...welcome?"

-

Second Lemongrab was already running past the hallways in the second floor and it didn't take long to finally reach to the doors that would lead to the dining room. He didn't know what kind of thing he might face, but he knew that he must be ready if he was going to save his brother. Cautiously, he slipped out his scepter, turned the doorknob, and opened the door rushing to the room armed and ready. What he saw made his heart slow and his his jaw nearly drop as his bracing expression disappear. Far off in the back of the dining table, he saw his older brother having breakfeast all by himself before it was interrupted by the clone's entrance causing him to look up at him.  
"Oh," he said this not showing any expression at, "goodmorning, brother. You seem to have slept pretty late. I was about to plan on waking you up, but..."

The youngster cannot help just stare straight at him speechless. He didn't know what to think of this unacceptable reason. It was just...why?  
The eldest looked at him starting to be filled with concern.  
"Brother, you look pale. Is there something that is bothering you?"

The clone just paused. He started to no longer feel fear and shocked. Instead the fire of anger began to form on him.  
"Something that is bother me?"  
The eldest one's concern slowly turn into confusion. The youngest can no longer hold the anger much longer.  
"BOTHERING MEEEE?! WHAT COULD BE ANYTHING MORE BOTHERING THAN TO LEAVE ME ASLEEP WITHOUT TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE GOING ANYWHERE?!"

The oldest paused and blinked for a moment.  
"I just needed to be alone for a while. You didn't think that just because I woke up without telling you I was leaving, doesn't mean that I was in danger or anything that stupid."  
The wave of anger went passed his body making his teeth clench and causing the unsatisfying growl to escape his lips.  
"Wait," the eldest noticed something before narrowing at him a bit, "You DID think about that, didn't you?"  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK, BROTHER?!" He blurted, "That I would just notice that you were gone and just think that you were safe someplace in the castle while you are being eaten alive by PESKY BIRDS OR WORSE?! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH!

"That's enough!" He stood up from his chair glaring at him, "you have just wasted your morning panicing about me until you rushed into this room and you know what you discovered next? SURPRISE, I'M ALIVE! Problem solved!"  
The youngster just narrowed again after getting startled by his brother snapping on him.  
"Now you can go ahead and and join breakfeast OR you can continue the argument...AND LET'S SEE IN THE END WHO'S THE ONE WHO GETS EATEN BY PESKY BIRDS!"

The clone's eyes widened from he has just heard. How can his brother say anything like that?  
But he noticed that after that loud outburst, he saw that his brother's anger faded moments later and looking straight at his expression blankly. But he just let a frustrating sigh come out of his mouth as he pressed by his palm on his head with his eyes closed shut.  
"Just join me for breakfeast."  
He started to look concern and yet, he just muttered to himself in anger until he walked next to him, pulled up his chair, and sat down. He was no longer even hungry when his brother got the chefs to serve him a bowl of candy lemons. The only thing he could while his brother was eating was to pour the milk into the milk and silently stir it. He was hoping that the other Lemongrab had snapped out of this madness that midnight. But he was wrong. The thing he was fearing was still stirring inside his beloved brother's mind like the milk poured into the clone's bowl wetting the dry food as the example.

In fact, this wasn't the first time his brother has went missing. The last time his brother went missing, it was worse...

It was months ago that morning when the clone woke up to realize that his brother was not on the bed. He began searching all over the castle and even requested few Lemon Children to look for him. An hour later, few became everyone. Another two hours, Lemon Children began searching outside of the Lemongrab Castle. The more the hours pass, the more the clone became extremely worried. He was so scared, he let his citizen search without any rest. Even him, the brother, went out farther away from Lemongrab Castle to look for and by the time the sun setted, luck never warmed him. He went back to the castle and was in his throne room sitting on his throne. Trying his best not to sob, he held a random Lemon Child closer with the few other Lemon Children trying their very best to comfort him.

But he just try to ignore them knowing that they were desperately anxious for their older leader as well and began to run out thing that can make him calm down.  
Oh glob, please don't take him, he squeeze his eyes tightly as his whimper began to be heard. Please don't take the one that I desperately love. Without him...without...  
He couldn't take the bearing any longer as he released his tears his sobbing hiccuping his body. He didn't even know what he would do without his brother by his side and he didn't know where to begin with. He didn't even felt ready to take the throne all by himself. And being different then everybody else..  
"B...brother."

His buried his face on the Lemon Child who seemed a bit irritated and yet, worried at the same time for one of the Lemon Brothers going through this pain. Soon after, he heard the door open as he lift his head in hope that maybe that they had found him. Instead he noticed that the Lemon Children's faces showed the impression of defeat. Trying to at least stay positive, the youngster straightened up and wiped his tears as soon as they approached him.  
"Have you found him yet?"

The children looked at each other trying to find a word to say. Then looking away, a Lemon Child walked up closer to him and stood there facing him.  
"Your majesty, we have looked all over outside the castle and yet, no trace can be found," the clone was already starting to frown again as his citizen continued speaking.  
"We, your people, have been searching for hours. We are tired and starving. So if we can at least call it a night-"  
"NO!"

The searchers flinched and froze a moment by their leader's sudden blurt out.  
"B-but your majesty," the Lemon Child stammered a bit trying to stay focused, "your brother can be anywhere. W...we don't even know if he is alive or-"  
"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY IT! He is not...DEAD!" His voice cracked by trying to force that last word. But he just kept his glare on them before pointing out,  
"But he can't be so unless you just sit there and do nothing about it! NO REST NOR FOOD TILL YOU FIND HIM! You understand?!"

The Lemon Children shivered until they froze and look at each other anxiously. After a while, they turned before all dipping their heads with no choice left, but to not upset him.  
"Y-yes, your majesty," the leader sadly murmured as he watched the group walking away with their heads down. The clone just watch them for awhile and slowly frowned before looking back down to the Lemon Child still being held on his arms. He once again felt his weigh down again in worry.

They're going to find him, he thought to himself. I'm sure they will...right? Brother is the oldest and he knows the world better than I do. He will find his way back home. He will.  
The groups were walking close to the door with their eyes still locked to ground. But when one of them was about to reach out for the door, a door slammed open causing them to disappear towards the wall until only a soft groaning sound was heard. With the clone and several citizens hearing this, he quickly looked up before they did.

Behind the opened door, there were was another bigger group with eyes locked on their father. The one in front of the huge group was a small green lemon child with a huge oval nose.  
"Your majesty!"  
He ran towards him with the others following him until he immediately stopped halfway close to him. The citizen panted loudly with his eyes still glue onto the clone's surprised and concerned look.  
"Your majesty," he announced, "hoom, we found him!"

The young's eyes widened. He quickly sat up letting the Lemon Child slip out of his arms and fall face-flat on the floor. He ignored the small person's small response when hitting the floor.  
"Where is he?!" He demanded while the Lemon Child got up and anxiously glanced at him before crawling away.  
He, hom, just entered the castle. Hom, he's at the entrance room."

He looked out to the exit feeling the weight once again lift out of his body. Looking at the green lemon one last time, he left his throne, shoved the group, and ran out of the room. The Lemon Children followed him, but they cannot not follow from his sprinting pass the hallways. It wasn't long before he reached a door almost a minute later and rapidly open it to take a step inside the entrance.

He turned to his left from the loud voices and noticed people crowding around very close to the opened entrance door. What they were crowding around though was a lemon person taller than them and had same exact appearance as the clone. The only thing that was different about him was the black suit with a sound sword equipped on his green belt.

Curious and astounded, he closed the door behind him and slowly walked until he stood almost a block away from the crowd. He was seeing him. He looked healthy. But he's still felt worried if this was not his real brother. He was so gone for a long time, that it seemed to be impossible he made it back without any scratches or illness. Even he doesn't know his ways back to the castle since he mostly spends his time in here.

But since his brother IS the oldest, he must have been on many adventures before even he and their Lemon Children were created since he did use to be alone. So why does he still a bit negative that he is still not home yet? Trying to get a bit closer, he began to clearly hear citizens asking him tons of questions  
that even he has been thinking about:  
"Are you ok?"  
"Where have you been?!"  
"What happened to you?"

The crowd were just getting louder as the drew closer to him while the elder looked around at them with a blank stare. Deep down, the clone can tell he was started to get irritated. It just seems since him and his brother have familiar personality, he can always read of what he is feeling and sometimes of what he is thinking about.  
"Alright Alright," he slightly tried shove them away, "don't touch me!"  
Once again, the youngster's widened again as his heart slowly pound in emotional happiness.

He finally knows he was not mistaking it. Not by the personality that he has always known. It was him. His brother.  
"Yeah come on," he started getting crowds to slowly back away, "move it."  
He muttered at one of them with some still talking. He glanced all around the crowd until he turned back to where his little brother was standing.

Somehow, he never laid his eyes off the one who slowly open his mouth a bit and began forming tears on his eyes. It was like as if he knew what he was thinking and afterwards straightened up slightly to face him. The young still stared at him speechless as his lips moved slightly trying to let a word out.  
"Brother?"  
With the elder still staring out, the Lemon Children glanced at each other before moving a bit out of the way for room. He fully then turn straight to his brother.  
"No fear brother," the elder answered out to him, "I am fine. I'm home."

He started to feel tears running up as he tried to avoid a sound by biting down his lip.  
He did look fine, he thought as he held his hands together and slightly shivering. He was home... His voice began to let out an endless loud whimper.  
He was...alive.  
The elder blinked by his brother's impression as he took a step closer to him.

"Brother, you have to let it go." he replied to him trying not to look upset, "I was only gone for several hours-"  
No, he could no longer take the pain as he let his arms down both forming a fist as his eyes closed tightly shut with some tears spilling out.  
It felt more than several hours. WAY more!  
And without even thinking out what to do next, he let his legs rush towards him.

The elder's impression then formed a quick frozen surprise when he felt his younger brother press his forehead onto his. Next thing the clone knew, the painful emotions escaped his mouth forming a long shrieking cry as he let more tears shed out of him. The first Lemongrab can't help but slowly frown and let him nuzzle his head. The Lemon children could only watch watch frowning a bit as the crying of one of their fathers has lasted for a while.

But the elder just tried comforting him a bit before pulling him away by holding his shoulder letting him look straight at him. He was actually a bit surprised how the crying made his face completely wet with his eyes now slightly pink.  
"Where were you...?" The elder can't help but look a bit guilty when the clone whimpered. He tried to think of a word for while and yet, how can he react?  
He didn't recognize that he was silence long enough for the other one to grabbed him by the shoulders narrowing.  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

He made another pause before looking up at him.  
"Listen brother," he grabbed his hands before softly pulling it away and letting it be glued to his, "you must listen to what happened. I was lemonapped by a crazy ice wizard along with three others. I didn't even recognized it until I noticed I awake in a dungeon that had obstacles and mazes. But the only point is that I made it out safely.

"An...Ice wizard? W..where is he?" He narrowed in hatred as he put his brother's hands down.  
"Do you even know his name?! Because I would hunt down ANYBODY who tries to hurt my dearest brother!"  
But the elder didn't show the face of revenge at all. The only thing he did was rest his hand on his shoulder.

"No worries, my dearest brother, for this man was malfunctioned. Besides, I took care him so he will no longer do anymore crimes."  
The youngster's anger slowly faded and froze again. Then he continued to tear up and whimper. Seeing this, the elder started to grow a bit irritated before letting out a sighed.  
"Alright," he muttered a bit, "tell me what your worried about now."  
But the clone just couldn't still help the feeling at what has just happened.

At least he now knew where he was, how he disappeared, and how he survived. He was home, healthy, and now he can longer worry. Yet, the fear still somewhat hold him as he wrapped his arms around him before letting himself rest his head on his shoulder. It took a while for the elder's irritation to softly fade when he heard sobbings.

It took a while to let the words out.  
"F-forgive me brother. I...I just got really scared.I almost thought you were gone. I thought that..."  
The clone chocked up by that thought of half the sentence as he frozefor a moment.  
"I...just thought I was not ready to take over the place alone. Oh dear brother, I was so worried. I was so-"  
He knew he couldn't speak anymore after breaking into a sob.

But the elder just comforted him again back with a returned hug.  
"No no," he told him, "No more crying, brother. You are still young for me to leave you alone. My fault that I forgotten what will happen if you worried about me."  
The Elder's eyes late on snapped open an paused for a while.  
"But in fact," he murmured glancing down at floor before forming a slight smile "I am glad you were worried about me."

-

Those sentence always still seem to hit him every time he thinks about it. He was so upset and worried at that moment, that he didn't get it at first. He first thought that his brother finds it funny when he would see him suffer. But he wanted to slap himself by the face when thinking about that dumb opinion. Ofcourse, he would never want to see his younger brother suffer and he remembered how he comforted him no matter how long he cried after his return.

It did take a while for him to recover from this event when he finally realize what he meant by this. He was glad that he was worried about him because it proved that he really cared for him. How he love him and respect who he is. He guess it just another thing he knew about that makes him happy.  
But...  
He turned to look at his brother whom was eating his food without even laying a satisfying look at him which caused the youngster to frown. This wasn't the happiness that he was looking for.

In fact, it was the exact opposite. It was only annoyance and anger that he found from the elder's face instead of that happy, thankful impression. There was no denying that his brother was feeling better. He knew it was just continuing.  
"So...slept well?"  
He blinked and turn to him when he heard him speak, feeling somewhat intensity by the decent tone of it.  
"Yes. I mean-" he rest his left head on his palm only to feel a harsh sting. Forgetting the huge chunk was still there as if he was dreaming about it, he let out a soft painful grunt with his teeth clenching a bit before releasing his away from it. He made a hiss trying to show that he can avoid the pain and let his hand gently rest back on his chunk to soothe it. He can still it feel somewhat wet and sticky with lemon essence.

He glanced a split second and finally took a look at his brother staring at him go through this. With his face looking puzzled, he couldn't read if he was annoyed, confused, or guilty about his.  
"I'll See if I can put bandage around that thing."  
But the youngster just turn to him with a bit of a glare and annoyance not knowing if he was still fighting the pain or angry about the elder's disappearance. He instead unexpectedly let out a small growl from his throat while saying,  
"I'm fine," in which caused the other Lemongrab to narrow back.  
"Then stop being such a baby then and let me eat," before continuing to eat his cereal a little more aggressively in which made this behavior a little unusual.

But feeling like he was still thinking too much, he snapped out of those crazy thought. He felt that he shouldn't have gave him an attitude like that and that he must still feel upset about destroying it. He close his eye and let out a long sigh before looking back him.  
"Brother...listen," he began feeling the guilt rise a built, "I know that you are still upset about our son-"  
"Yeah," he mumbled with food stuff on his mouth without looking at him, "so what?"  
"Well, I just want to say..." He paused for a moment trying to find a good word to say "sorry".  
"I just got really overwhelmed about the hatred and...It just made me really upset enough to know if you really meant it. I just seemed to have snapped all of a sudden..."

He couldn't speak anymore with no idea what to say before he laid his eyes on the ground with the look of guilt in his eye. The first one just look at his clone for a long time. Then he turned away with no changing expression.  
"Ok, fine."  
He looked up at him with a bit of a surprised.  
"W-wait, what?"  
"I forgive you. Besides, I have other things to worry about."

The youngster then let out a confusion before letting out the word,  
"Huh?"  
The elder realized what he said and glanced at him,  
"You didn't hear anything," and look back to his food and continued eating it.  
The clone tried to process exactly what he meant by this. However, he wasn't even sure if he should continue questioning what exactly Lemongrab was thinking since his brother never keeps secrets from him. But feeling like he was completely overthinking about his behavior once again, he snapped out of it.  
Speaking of secret, he thought, I have to tell him about the child I created last night. It would hurt if I keep this a secret from brother.

He pause for a moment and stared at him as he tried to think of how he is going to say this.  
"Hey, um, brother?"  
The first let out huge frustrated sigh after putting down his spoon.  
"What is it now? Don't you see I'm eating?!"  
He was a bit startled by his little aggressive tone, but replied,  
"Well...I-I was just wondering. Do you ever wanted us to have...MORE Lemon Children?"

He blinked twice in huge confusion while staring at his clone.  
"More Lemon peeps? What are you talking about? We have enough thousand Lemon Children to satisfied. Besides, even if we did make more of them, we wouldn't even know HOW to make them! Remember when Mother Princess erased those memories of the formulas?"  
The youngster's eyes widened a bit by this realization.  
"W-waited, did she?"

"Yeah," the elder started to look confused, "You should remember. We were there when she erased the formulas out of our heads."  
"I DO remember! It's just..."  
He turned his head away from him for a while trying to process exactly how come he still remember this while puffing his cheek out a bit.  
Did she maybe forgot to erase it?  
He just shook his not wanting to talk about it to him now.  
"Nnnnevermind," he turned back to him almost feeling embarrassment rise a bit the more the elder's confused face started to appear more.

"Okay? Then why are you asking me these stuff?"  
"Well, if I...DID remember how to still do it, what would you think if I made a lemon child all by myself. Would you be okay with it?"  
"W...why?"  
"Just answer the question, BROTHER!" He blurted out with his heart pounding in worry."  
"BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE-"  
First Lemongrab paused for a long time. Then he narrowed.  
"Wait...are you saying what you THINK you saying?"  
"Listen," he halted him with a frown, "there's something I should-"  
"I really do HOPE you still remember how to make one.

"B..brother-"  
"And that you actually made one all by yourself. Do you know how UNACCEPTABLE that will be? How it will hurt ME?!"  
He then grew silent for a moment glaring at his clone.  
"Well," he turned away from him staring at his cereal, "that would be something I would never want to believe that monstrosity exist."  
The white one's heart was now pounding in huge anxiety by this tone and yet, filled with confusion.  
"W-why is that, dearest friend?"

He just remained silent for almost a minute. Then he dug his hand on his bowl of cereal with some milk spilling out unto the table as he was doing so. He was confused until he stopped harshly stirring the bowl before raising his wet hand out of it carrying one of the lemon candy while his eyes targeted it.  
"You see this lemon candy, brother?"  
He looked at it and slowly and anxiously nodded.  
"Think of it as the one you created. The MISTAKE. When a mistake is created, it is considered created as one of the Lemongrabs. All Lemon Children had always been created by both Lemongrabs. This mistake was only created by one. Only ONE!

It is an unacceptable law to the kingdom and hurt fully unacceptable to me! So if a mistake is EVER created, it would have its reward..."  
The second one's mouth dropped open in a short gasp filled with fear as he watched the elder let the lemon candy disappear by the grip of his hand hard enough to hear a very loud crunch inside. He then opened up his hand to only to see crumbs just rest on the palm of his hand. While the youngster looked at it speechless, the black one turned back to him with coldness deep In his eyes.  
"Death!"

He couldn't help but stare at him with fear and shock in his eye by this sudden behavior that his beloved brother was given. He knows how even if they are exactly the same by him being a little more aggressive then him, it was not as much as this. He knows that he wouldn't have the heart enough to killing someone rather than tortuting. He was beginning to feel scared again.  
"Well?!" He glared at him again, waiting for the clone's answer. He was frozen for a while as he tried to keep acting natural and to think of what to do. Should he tell him or would it be the first time ever that he would ever lie in front of him? If he tells him the truth, He would blame himself for a child's death. If he lies, he will blame himself for lying to a person that he should never lie to.

He would probably never look up to him again and he has worked really hard to be a good brother to him. Should he risk it? He close his eyes shut sighing.  
I have no choice, do I? I'll hate myself for this crime.  
"Forgive me brother for my thoughts were someplace else. I even show no reason why I questioned this."  
The black one nodded,  
"Hmm, good. I know that it would be a false truth if it was actually the truth. Now, would PLEASE let me eat now?"  
"Y..yes."

"Good, cause no more talking!"  
He quickly turned back to his cereal and continued devouring his cereal nearly spilling milk on the table once again. He once again ignore his questioning on his sudden desperation for food. He just look down at his empty bowl that is still not poured with anything yet. The thoughts that played in his head made him no longer have the appetite for breakfast. He can't do it. He can't just create Lemohope that he worked so hard on and see his life already be taken right in front of him. In fact, he would never want to bare any of their Lemon Children to be killed or destroyed by one of their fathers. It will all be his fault.

Guilt on beginning to betray his only best friend began to stir both his lemon heart and mind as he gazed endlessly at his bowl.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun has already past it's noon section by the time the Lemongrabs finished their morning tasks by giving orders to the Lemon children on their daily jobs. Everyday, each of them would take a different task such as each cleaning one or two rooms, cooking dinner, cleaning the windows, or anything on the long list. Since Castle Lemongrab was moved closer to the Candy Kingdom, after the Lemongrabs order a huge Lemon Child that was carrying the castle called Lemonjon to take them to their mother's kingdom to consume food and blew up in sacrifice in giving the kingdom Lemon candies from starvation, the citizens show no irritation in traveling around the castle one rooms to another while doing their duty.

A week before the Lemonsweet incident, the elder Lemongrab decided that Castle Lemongrab would use some tidy up and get some Lemon children to do the job. The second one agreed to this, for he felt that every kingdoms these days are always on the task in keeping their civilization feel like home for rulers as well as citizens. And everyday, he feels like his families are growing stronger and well-balanced. However, rumors are beginning to appear everywhere he go. As he passes by his children, the first thing they would notice is his newly huge chunk on his face.

Although they would never question the earls, they would whisper or talk to each other in confusion and sometimes either show the face of suspicions or concerns. However, he would never hear anything about if his brother was the reason for the chunk. One theory that he did heard about was that the earls were traveling around outside of the kingdom last night and that a huge vicious animal ambushed them with the elder saving him in time to defeat it, but that the second ended up with a bite chunk. He once heard a bit from one lemon child that theorized that he fell down stairs and badly damaged the left side of his head enough for the elder to have no choice but to remove it in which the one he was telling that theory to made in an excuse as how the chunk completely looks like its been bitten.

The brothers decided not to talk about it to anyone. After the youngster pardoned him to do some tasks, he let him go, but to be with him at dinner time in which he promises to do so. But he was not going to do task, but to go to the attic to meet up with Lemonhope, who must be starting to go hungry now. He couldn't find any food around for the newborn lemon child to first snack, but to hope that he can pick up a morsel at dinner time and give it to him at night before he begins to starve. Although it can avoid a bit of his concerns, he was thinking about the conversations he had with his brother during breakfast.

He just still couldn't believe he would just lie to him and keep this secret to himself. He thought that he had promised himself since he met him that he was going to say whatever news he catches to his brother and that he promised the same thing. He's another him, right? If he's him, shouldn't he agree with his thoughts on what to do with the child? Shouldn't the elder have the same heart as him to show mercy on this? The more he thought about this, the more it felt as if he might faint from this huge confusion and misunderstanding.

After having difficult time with his walking direction due to trying to get use to having only his right eye and growling a bit in frustration each time he would thump onto the left side of the hallway, he finally saw the ceiling door leading to Lemonhope's room. As he got there, he did seem to notice for a second that there was a small bread wagon resting against the left side of the hallway. He seem to have seen it before, for he knows that its owns by one of their Lemon Children that sells pieces of bread until the afternoon. It was oddly enough that he couldn't have just left it there on purpose, but decided to just think he ran off for emergency bathroom or being summoned by his brother. He began to first look around to see if the coast was clear or if he was being spied on.

Then knowing what happened the last time he did this, he bent his knees and jumped as high he could with only this time cautiously. He perfectly grabbed the ceiling rope as he opened the door while he landed perfectly on the ground. He quickly backed away in time for the ladder to land right where he once stood. But just as the ladder landed on the ground, he suddenly heard voices in which immediately made him look up at the opened door. He can hear the voice of Lemonhope and yet, there was a different tone of voice after him. He then frowned.  
Oh sweet mother princess, he thought in anxiety, please don't let it be another Lemon child. Please just let it be that that he is just talking to himself from loneliness.

Filled with concern, he began climbing the ladder to the attic almost hurriedly. By the time he finally rose his head to see what was going on there, his eyes widened in shock from the sight and made a loud long gasp in which cause the chattering in the room to stop. Lemonhope was sitting in front of another Lemon Child both holding each two slices of bread on their hands as they turned a bit startled from his gasp and paused _looking_ at him to process who it was.

Then realizing the visitor, they both made a small smile.  
"Oh," Hope waved a bit, "Goodmorning-I mean evening, master. I was just talking to a new friend I made."  
"Hom," he nodded with sound of delight pointing out at him with bread on his hand,  
"Yes, this, hoom, friend is such a charming boy. I don't think I ever, hom, see him. Hmm, I wonder why."  
Second Lemongrab could not respond but bit his lips shivering a bit trying to hold in the huge wave of worry and anger crashing across his body. It were those huge emotions that even the elder has problems holding in.

Noticing his expressions, his two sons stopped smiling with the small green skinned visitor looking anxiously while Hope just sat there with a blank face with not knowing why his father was acting this way. He couldn't blame him that much since he was still a newborn.  
"Omm," the visitor responded with a nervous chuckle, "is everything, ok? Because, hom...you look pretty pale-"  
He could no longer hold it in his chest anymore as he let his body let out a screech that had the mixture of complete shock and disbelief. The sound echoing across the room, he could already see the green child sinking a bit towards the floor with the face of fear. Lemonhope, on the other hand, just slightly widened his eyes in a bit of surprise.

All he paid attention to the most is the visitor. Already by his big oval nose, round eyes like Hope, green chubby body structure and a bakery looking outfit, he already knew who this Lemon Child was. Him and his brother made him during the starvation and was already hungry few minutes after being brought into this world. The first thing he ate was one slice of bread that was just lying around in their laboratory to use and he loved it at first taste. Because of this, they decided to call him Breadmon, which is a name combination of bread and lemon. He now works somewhere in the kingdom selling bread for any of his brothers that want to snack on it before he was not allowed to give them anymore at noon in order for each of the citizens to have enough room for their bellies when they have dinner.

He's also the same Lemon Child that announced brother's return on the whole day he went missing. But how...why?! How is it possible that he-  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" His screech broke into an angry shout, "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!"  
Breadmon's face began to grow pale.  
"I..." He whimpered a bit, "I-I was just-"  
"Do you realize what you've done? What you gotten yourself INTO?!  
He quickly climbed up to the floor and stood up not looking at the Lemon Child anymore. He passed across the room, his anger turning into worry and fear again muttering,  
"Oh glob, this is bad. This is really REALLY bad! Glob, tell me what I'm suppose to do. Where do I start?!"

While he continued muttering to himself in fear, Breadmon's fear lowered into concerned before him and Hope glance at each other for a moment with almost the same expression. He whispered to the newborn for a moment before getting up and pace towards his father.  
"Your majesty," he grabbed his white pants and slightly pull it to get his attention, "your majesty!"  
"WHHAAT?!" He quickly turned to him in a burst anger before making a quick panting. Flinched by his outburst, Breadmon regain a bit of his courage.  
"Your majesty," he replied this time in a calmer voice, "forgive me for, hom, angering you. But you have to, hom, calm down. Somebody might hear us."

His anger quickly faded by this realization after he said this. Breadmon was right. If any Lemon Children or even his brother passed by below while he is freaking out, he was toast for sure. It's either freak out about later than now. Guilt fill into his eyes by the worry he gave that Lemon Child as if he was seeing how scared he himself looked after his twin brother bit off half his head.  
"Forgive me, my son. It is not you who should be angered, but myself."  
After few seconds of pause he let himself sit on the floor. He let out a huge sigh  
When hugging his legs before he rest his head on it feeling so lost and confused. Why shouldn't I have done something that would have made one of the Lemon Children stay out of the attic? But even if I did something, wouldn't brother notice and become suspicious with it? There just some way I could have...have...  
His thought slowly die down when he heard a tiny footstep drawing closer and he knew it must be one of his sons. Then he heard a very soft tearing sound before moments later smelled something familiar.

Raising his head up, he saw Breadmon holding a small piece of bread close to his face.  
"Im...hom...guessing you would want some bread."  
As much he wanted to refuse it the longer he stared at it, a grumble of hunger came from his stomach. since he didn't have any breakfast, he decided to just take it anyway. As soon as he took it, he made a first nimble on it. The taste of it soothe his emotions before quickly gulping it down and letting his pounding heart and growling stomach to calm at the same time. He was suddenly beginning to feel much better, but his throat still a but dry and stiff from all of the screaming. A while of silence, Breadmon walked up next to him.  
"Now tell me," he told him, "what's going on? Hom, what's making you so scared?"  
He looked up to him knowing that there was nothing he can do now that he has seen Hope. He hope he can understand him as he sighed again.  
"Breadmon," he then turned to the yellow lemon children and introduced with a sad tone, "this is your new brother, Lemonhope. I created him last night."

"Last night?!" The bread lover glanced at him with his eyes widening as Hope walked up to them a bit curiously, "hom, no wonder I feel as if I never seen him before."  
"W-Wait," Hope interrupted the beginning of the conversation in slight awe, "he's my brother?"  
"Hmm," the other lemon child turned back to him in reply, "all of us lemon children, hom, is our brothers. We were, hom, both created by the two earls."  
"O...oh," Hope then look down on the ground so he can avoid anymore question.  
He must be thinking of how many brothers he have.  
But he just decided to explain more about this to him and continued his conversation.  
"As I was saying, I created him last night due to the accident that I had with my left head in which I'm never to explain what happened to it so you wouldn't freak out."

"But why? I'm sure it won't, hom, happen again and I promise I won't freak out and tell, hom, anybody about it."  
"Breadmon," his tone grew serious, "even I myself is still scarred from this accident and you wouldn't believe it when I tell you who's responsible for it. And if you find out, you would be filled with fear the whole day enough for my brother to notice."  
The green lemon child grew confused.  
"But, hom, doesn't your brother knows about this? Because, hom, he wouldn't be suspicious about it."  
The younger Lemongrab narrowed a bit for a minute not wanting to answer him, but refuse himself to shout at him again and to just ignore the question.  
"So because of that accident," he continued making Breadmon grow upset a bit but decided to keep listening to his story, "I began to grow upset as to why it happened, I was wondering to myself all alone to why it happened.

"So I decided to cheer myself up by making a Lemon Child. I created Lemonhope with a different Life giver chemical by adding sugar from a lollipop into the chemical and that is why he doesn't act much like the rest of us, for he shows more kindness and understandings that I can't ever imagine. Because I wanted to create a lemon child to give me hope, that's why I decided to name him Lemonhope."  
He saw Hope gave an impressed look as if even though he already knew why he was created, he never guessed as to why his creator gave him that name.  
"But since my brother doesn't know yet that I have just given a life, I decided to keep him here in the attic and talk to him about it."  
He then grew silent for a long time as his anxiety and guilt began to grow back in his body.  
"I haven't told Lemonhope yet since I found out this morning, but..."

He then turns to his youngest son, who was waiting curiously for what he is about to say to him.  
"You have to stay in the attic for now, child."  
In a shocked expression, he quickly made a huge frown and said,  
"Wait, what?!"  
He gulped down a bit, beginning to feel pity for this child and continued,  
"I tried to talk to my brother about this, but he then told me that he wouldn't like it if one of us created a lemon child all by ourself. If he finds out that you exist, he would immediately execute you."  
"Well, I don't care if he tries to kill me," he began to narrow, "you promised me that you were going take me out of this attic so I can explore the castle and maybe even out side of it!"

"Lemonhope," he confessed again as he stood up and tried to walk towards him, "it won't be forever. Since my brother never acts this way and I upset him, it may take a day or two before he can regain his personality. When that's done, then I'll tell him if it's okay that you exist and I'll take you to your real room."  
"And what if he NEVER regains his personality?" He turned away from him with his arms crossed, "I'll be stuck in this dungeon forever!"  
He cringed a bit when he mentioned "dungeon" since it was his and mostly his brother's favorite thing to punish anybody that disrespects them. But he ignore it and kept on trying to act positive to him.

"Well, then if that happens, I'll take care of him. I will not let any of my children suffer from something they don't like or feel comfortable with."  
Hope paused for a while and finally sighed releasing his arms.  
Fine," he was still narrowing a bit when he turned his face back to his father, "I'll trust you in this one. But I really do hope you know what you're doing."  
He sighed letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you, Lemonhope."

"I just can't believe it," Breadmon talked again a short while after looking at floor, "why would the other earl try to kill someone? I-I mean, hom, I know both of you can sometimes be aggressive with people, but, hom, never do anything THAT cruel."  
"That's what I do know why he's like this," even though the second earl kind of know what it is, "but I'm hoping that whatever it is, he can get these thoughts out of his head."  
The older lemon child just slowly nodded and thought about this for a while.  
"Hmm," he looked back up at his creator, "if it's ok if we, hom, eat together. It's really hard to, hom, process this situation from all the, hom, talking of it,"  
"Yeah, me too," they both turned to Hope not even looking at them uncomfortably, "I really don't really want think about staying in the attic this much."

He both looked at his children and realized he still held an eaten bread on his including themselves. Besides it'll be nice if Lemonhope starts to know more about each of them so he can learn how to socialize and befriend anybody.  
"Alright," he answered them, "but it can't be to long for my brother will wonder where I am."  
He said "okay" as they sat on the ground gathered around and began finishing up their bread. As Hope gulp down a piece of his food he turned to his brother and said,  
"By the way, why is it that you make that 'hom' like that?"  
Breadmon turned to him in response and lick small crumbs off his face.  
"Hmm," he smiled, "it's nothing. I'm just, hom, created like that."

The sun was setting by the time Lemongrab 2 and Breadmon left Hope's room while he keeps exploring it while the sunlight is still out. They were walking across the hallway to get to the diner room as they never said anything since they said goodbye to him. Breadmon was looking endlessly at the ground for minutes before slowly looking up at him while showing an anxious look.  
"Hmm, what are we going to do?"  
He was a bit surprised at first that he spoke up by this moment of silence, but guess that Lemon Child can tell that he was thinking the same thing.  
"Well," he stared out at the hallway, "the best thing we can do is keep this to ourselves. But you have to swear to me that you would NOT tell a soul to anybody."  
"Of course-"  
"Including the other earl."

Almost immediately when he said this, he could no longer hear the lemon child's footsteps anymore. He stopped to look behind him and see him frozen in position his eyes widen in disbelief.  
"Breadmon-?"  
"I have to...LIE to an earl?!"  
He sighed replying,  
"Breadmon-"  
"No," he shook his head stepping, "n-no, I can't do this! I'll be squashed if he finds out I've lied!"  
He noticed he didn't hear the noise he makes when he's talking and guess that he doesn't when he's really scared as he walks up to him with a begging look.  
"Look Breadmon," he replied back to him, "I, myself, don't wanna lie to my brother either. But I am not gonna regret myself for rest if my life by letting somebody take away something I created.

"So as I, the earl of Lemongrab, I command you to do as I told you."  
The small lemon person looked down and thought about it in which the earl felt like it took hours on waiting for the answer to come out of his mouth. As serious as he tried to look in front of him, he can feel his heart pounding in his chest with fear praying to grod, glob, or whatever gods that is up there to let this child understand how much weight he is carrying right just this one life and even himself. He tries not to image the future on Hope's dead corpse lying on the ground as the result of his brother's one cruel action. Finally for a long while, he finally let out a huge sad sigh as his huge frown appeared.  
"I don't want to lie to an earl..."

His plunge to the bottom and felt as if he was ready to scream and beg for mercy. He knew that he was doomed. His brother is never going to forgive him for his crime, the lemon children will find out about the Lemon Sweet incident, and Lemonhope is going to die all because he blew his cover in just almost a day. Just several hours of secret and now he is going to be paid half his life for almost everything he owns.  
"But," his panic suddenly froze right by the lemon child's voice once again and realized that he was not finished yet, "I don't want to be a reason for a death AND disobey an earl."  
The younger looked in awe and surprise with no words at all and watched him raise his head back to his filled with determination. He dipped his head.

"Hom, I'll do it."  
Suddenly, he felt as if the huge weight of fear that was crushing bones was quickly lifted and can feel himself breathe again. He felt so relieved hat he feel like he can cry in joy at any moment. But noticing that Breadmon look to see if he scared him, he just tried act natural again and cleared his throat.  
"Thank you, Breadmon," his voice came out shaky at first from all the emotions, "I knew you were too good enough to refuse my orders."  
Breadmon still looked confused was about to ask him something until he closed mouth for a moment to try to change his expression into a small smile.  
"Your, hom, pleasure is always mine, your majesty."

By the time they got to the diner room, everybody were already sitting down to eat. They decided to split up in case anybody would why they were walking together as they each went to their own seats. Luckily, Breadmon sits right next to the first Lemongrab and since the younger one always sits with his brother, he can always be close by in case the secrets between them starts going off board. As soon as he got to his seat, he saw his twin exchanging an impatient expression.  
"Where were you? I was about to call the lemon guards to find you!"  
"Forgive me," he sighed, "but I told you that I was busy."  
"Well next time, can you do it even faster?! Besides, my food is getting cold and I feel as if I can eat a bear right now."  
"Yeah," he tried to atleast be honest since he barely ate anything but bread, "me too."

Just please don't find out that I ate something right after noon, he thought nervously and hoping he washed the crumbs off his face right. But trying not to looked bothered he decided to just gulp down in his food and just let It fill in his empty stomach. Feeling his strength rendering his body, he decided to take a look at his brother and notice that he was biting off a huge brown looking meat with a curved bone sticking out of it.  
"Turkey leg?" The second earl looked at him with curiosity causing him to look back at him before he narrowed at the youngster's expression.  
"What?" He muttered with food in his mouth, "is there something wrong for what I eat?!"  
"No no!" He retorted not wanting to really judge him, "is just I barely ever seen you eat something that huge. Neither have I had those kind of things."

"Well I'm starving and that means I eat what I think might fill me up. Now leave me alone!"  
As soon he said, he took another bite of his food and then to look out at table where the lemon children were eating peacefully. He couldn't help but start feel a sense there is something he is thinking. Something in those blank stare as minutes went by that made his spill shiver downwards. Not only that, but he sometimes have been doing that for the past two weeks even before the Lemon Sweet incident and even so, they too haven't been getting along well. Days and days, he would see him more oftenly how his elder brother zone out while they're watching over their kingdom or when they're alone sleeping and he would stay up almost all night if he has to.

As he carefully put the morsels, which will be Hope's food, in his pocket, he began to notice more and more how his head wouldn't move a inch even by the slight sweeping noise that the clone was making. He then finally discovered that all of his strange attitudes were not coming from the Lemon Sweet incident last night. He let out huge gulp in worry.  
Something's definitely not right...  
Making sure that the morsel was completely hidden, he then turn back to him with an anxious frown.  
"Brother...brother...brother!"  
"Hmmng," His friend let out a growl, but tried to hold in his frustration, "what?"  
"Brother, are you sure you're ok? You've been acting as strange as the insane ice wizard."  
He then glared at him responding,  
"I'm fine."

"But you have been acting like-"  
"Like what?!"  
"Like your not being yourself lately!" He began to narrow.  
"What are you even talking about? I have never felt so much of myself since we expanded our kingdom!"  
Some of the lemon children were already starting to look at them curiously. Even Breadmon was looking at them with a concerned look on his face, wishing he can stand for the second one. But never in their lives have they ever seen their fathers argue with each other in their whole entire existences. Having the same exact personalities, it makes no sense as to how it is possible they are arguing.

While they were staring with both of them not noticing they're reaction, the youngster's narrow began to slow disappear returning the slight frown. But the elder just glared at him more.  
"Why are you even acting like that you are so worried about me?!"  
He paused for a while and opened his mouth to answer until the sound of music began to play. The red curtain of the theatre, that was located in front of the table began to open. The older Lemongrab let out a relief.  
"Finally," he relaxed on his seat as if he was trying to act as if the argument never happen. Some of the children that were standing got distracted by it and decided to just enjoy the show. Very few were still staring at them in anxiety.

As they hushed each other to make the diner room silent, the stage appeared to have a painted tower building on the left side of the scene while there was a tree stand right next to it. On the balcony of the tower, a cat-like lemon child was standing there in a white dress and a dark brown braided wig. As the violin from the big brown lemon child started playing, a dog-like lemon dressed in a white shirt dark blue pants with black shoes crawls into the stage as he then climbs up the tree near the other child.  
"Ohhhh Lemeo Lemeo," the cat lemon called out in a heart-loving voice, "where art thou Lemeo-!"

But as the cat lemon was leaning really forward to stretch out his hand, he falls off the balcony with a cry of shock before hitting face-flat on the floor. But after a while of silence, the dog lemon just continued by letting out a howl,  
"Owooooo, that angelic sound! Speak to me again..."  
While the the actors were still performing, the second earl no want to pay anymore attention to the play. He just turned back the other Lemongrab who showed face of lacking satisfaction by the entertainment. He knew that there was no way he was going to let him get away from it as he leaned a bit close to him.  
"Brother," he whispered into a gentle tone, "the real reason that I'm worried about you is because you my brother. You're my very beloved friend and I love you."  
Th elder narrowed in defeat, knowing that the younger will never stop the conversation now that he's recognizing these behaviors from.  
"Please...just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you-"

"I'm fine!"  
"I'm sorry to upset you, but you're not. I can tell exactly when you are-"  
"I said I'm FINE!"  
"Brother-"  
He couldn't take it anymore. He snatched one of the turkey legs and started to chow down at it rapidly. He notice that his cheeks were beginning to fill in with the food. The white one started to feel anxious.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hang on, I'm eating!"

It wasn't very long until he notice that his cheek is so stuff that he might gag in any moment. His eyes widened,  
"Brother, you're going to choke to death!"  
"IM EATING!"  
"Brother, please stop. You're scaring me!"  
Then he grabbed another turkey leg stuffed his mouth with the other one before he can hear slight gagging coming from him. Now every single citizens were watching in with some gasping in shock as their younger father's heart was pounding in horror. He couldn't think of anything, but launched onto him saying,  
"BROTHER, STOP IIIIT!"

He rapidly began grabbing both of the bone sticks and tried pulling the turkey legs away from his brother only for him to grip it with his sharp teeth. With as much effort as he can to pull it away, he felt as if his body might give up right away and slip unto the floor. With a loud growl of effort, he finally rips them off from his brother's jaw and took few steps backward to prevent losing his balance. He watched as his brother was quickly regaining his strength made a huge gulp on on his his stuff food until his cheeks went back to normal. Then he glared him, sharing his sharp with his eyes huge and before the clone can even react, he let out a powerful swing on his arm.

Next thing he knew, he felt a powerful blow hit right on his chunk in which triggered a harsh pain there enough to let out a sharp cry before the force of the blow made him fall backwards to the floor. The event felt so fast that right when laid there with his teeth clenching in pain and both his hands covering his chunk, the sound of the room immediately roared in shock as they began standing up on their seats and tried to see the result of the impact. The pain on the second Lemongrab's head was pounding so much for his only eye to see all the blurriness around him. Fortunately, he grew alert when the yellow blurry figure quickly appeared and was falling unto him with his arms stretched unto him. He reacted in alert fast enough to grip his hand unto him fighting for him to stop him from getting closer to his face, but his brothers arm then rapidly let go his hands to hold the youngster's arm onto the ground.

Whimpering in fear and worry, he grew his sight back to see his brother's mouth drooling in a snarl with the eyes that almost look like a beast was glaring at him. He leaned close to him growling,  
"You will pay for what you've DOOOOOOONE!"  
He was ready for attacking him once again as the second one widened for a split second before bracing himself while squeezing his eye shut. Then right before anything happened, he heard shoutings growing louder and he can no longer feel his brother holding him down and heard him yelp in surprise.  
"Hey, got off me! GET OFF MEEEEEEEEE!"  
He quickly turned to open his eye in realization to see that around four lemon children were holding him back grabbing his arms while smaller ones grabbed his legs or waist.

Right after he saw this, he felt both of of his arms be grabbed by two of his children and dragged him back inches away from where he was.  
They're trying to break off our fight!  
He watched by the time he was inches away from his twin to see that he was still struggling to break the children's grip. But when one of them, who was taller, went close to him to whisper about something for a while, he saw his brother slowly calm his rage down and finally stopped fighting them off. He made a harsh pant of anger and exhaustion and finally laid his eyes down at his brother sitting up from the ground with the help of their sons.

As much as the youngster wanted to tell him how he needs to calm down or warn him that he really wasn't feeling well, nothing ever came out of his mouth. He just stared at him huge anxious and worried look on his face while making a shuddering slow pant as if he was traumatized for what he has done. For trying to hurt him in front of their every single lemon children. They both stare at each other a minute both panting from the fight. Then the black-suited Lemongrab's pant finally began to slow until he slowly looked down on the ground and yet, the white-suited one couldn't read his expression.  
I hope you didn't mean what you just did, he made slight frown as he waited for his words to come out.  
But he just raised his head up with now a blank expression.

"I'm going to go to bed," he muttered and before anybody can respond, he ripped his body away from his children and began pacing away from the diner room. With his heart sinking in sadness and worry from his upcoming departure he quickly struggled to get up from the floor with the children noticing this and began releasing him.  
"Brother-!" He tried to call out in a groan until he wobbled in dizziness when he felt the pain from his chunk return as leaned the side of his body against the table accidentally spilling a cup in order to keep his balance. He then used as much strength to hoist himself back up and try to rush, still wobbly, towards him.  
"Brother,wait!"  
"Just leave me alone!"

He tried to call out for him again. But by the time he was reaching towards him, the elder one slam the door shut in front of him.

Walking his way pass the hallway, the second Lemongrab can't help but feel the stinging and dizzy pains on his chunk that was leaking out lemon juices. But he did not try to worry about it, but to focus on finding his older brother.  
Luckily, I know exactly where he is.  
Because of his familiar personality given by the first earl when he was created, he knows everything of what both of them would think, say, and where to go. And when it comes to feeling upset, one of them or both would go to the same exact place to calm down in every single time. His brother just HAS to be there.

It was finally after taking the last turn down the hallway was when he spotted huge combined doors painted blue with each splitting lemons as the two doorknobs. These doors leads him to the Lemongrabs' bedroom. As he slowly place his hand on the doorknob, one of the door slowly creaked open, letting the light shine into the dark room. As soon as the light shown their bed, he notice his brother lying face-flat on it with his black boot off. He also noticed he already put his sound sword away.  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL EVEN FOLLOWING ME?!"

He flinched to turn away from the stored sword to face his brother already rising a bit from his bed in order to make a glaring eye contact with his nervous younger brother. But he never coward away so they might not end up in a fight again or even worse. He stepped into the room and close the door shut behind him. Then he walked towards him until he was an inch away from the bed. He stopped in a frozen position with his arms hidden from his back while clutching them and looking at the elder with an anxious frown in his eye.  
"You know that I will always follow you wherever you go," he told him in a soft honest tone, "that's what a good brother always does."

The elder didn't argue back, but just pause there still glaring at him.  
"Hmmph," he grunted in disapproval, "and good brother NEVER interrupts his brother OR take away his precious turkey legs."  
Then he turned his face away from him as the youngster waited for a while once again for his response and was about to just respond back.  
"Our boys? Aren't you suppose to be looking after our boys?"  
"I told them to stay in their seats and will return in few minutes."

He thought about for a moment.  
"You don't need to leave our children just because of me. I can take of myself without your help. Just go back and tell that you just overreacted about everything and that they should never talk about the incident again!"  
The youngster narrowed a bit by this sentence.  
"I'm going to help whether you don't need me or not," he said this as he slowly walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it never taking his eyes off him.  
"That's tell me what you're thinking of. I promise I'll do anything to take away whatever's in your head.  
The elder's body remain frozen as his eyes lock unto another door that opens to the balcony with the stars showing in the night sky and the wind dancing with the green curtains. He blinked in a blank expression.

"Our kingdom," he finally answered in a calm tone. He then slowly sat up from his bed to have a better look at the night sky outside with the second one staring at him in a bit of concern and confusion.  
"Our kingdom is what I'm thinking of. Something is truly not right about it. I don't know what it is, but I feel that something is missing. Maybe we haven't expand it far enough. Maybe we don't have enough the pleasure of satisfaction for our loyal and beloved lemon children. For both of us."  
He then turned to the white one in this time a serious expression.  
"I think we must make a big change around here. Something that will make Castle Lemongrab stronger. And maybe as strong as the Candy Kingdom or...stronger."

There was that strange moment that deep in those words, it made the Second Lemongrab want to shiver.  
Stronger...it was a very powerful word when he puts it to the sentence. He can just picture Castle Lemongrab being not only stronger than their mother's kingdom; But also stronger than all of the kingdoms. Stronger than the land of Ooo. Stronger than the whole entire world. They would have never ending food, more entertainments, and more freedom. It was probably something that the earls can ever dream of for their family. So why does he still feel not right about what the elder is thinking of?

He blink his eyes to reality to notice that his brother was waiting for him to respond and realized that he doze off a while now and yet, he wasn't even certain on how he can even reply to this. He gulped down, trying to gather each information that he thought of earlier on what he think of his brother's decision before answering out in friendly and a little of a nervous tone.  
"Brother...sometimes I think of this the same way that you are right now. We have been doing everything in our powers to make our home stronger and happier for all of us. But overpowering our kingdom is quite a strong suggestion. I mean I like the idea, but I feel we should invest it further if we make a decision like this for I have from past centuries how some kind kingdoms only end up damaging themselves and the relationship to other. I'm not saying it can happen...but mother princess.

"What would she think of this? She already got mad at us for almost stealing candy from her kingdom. What if she would never even talk or visit us again from this? It's always a pleasure when she's sometimes here. She made us."  
"Then that shouldn't be our problem. Our problem is anybody who stands against us or invade our home. More guards and more protections. If we can strengthen our home, then nobody shall stop us. We will be invincible!"  
"That's for either of us to decide. You may find it acceptable, but I rather not yet. I understand that were the same, but doesn't mean we can sometimes have different thoughts. Until I look at our kingdom and see if our children and ourselves are in much more of need, I shall come to you and finally make the decision. For now, let us see where the future of our family takes us."

The first Lemongrab stared at him with no words to release from his mouth and just turned away from and made a slight glance at him. He finally gives up when he one again turned his face away and collapsed on their bed with a soft sigh of frustration. Without a word as well, the younger one got out of bed to pull the covers off from under the elder's body before setting it back down unto him with only his head showing. He leaned against bed placing his hand onto his twin.  
"Just try to get some sleep, my dearest brother. I'm sure by tomorrow, you would get those thoughts out of your head."  
He then paused for few seconds no longer having anything else to say.  
"Goodnight."

He Slipped his palm away from him and began walking quietly to the door. He slightly opened it with a twist of a doorknob and was halfway out of them room before he stopped to take one last look at his brother. The body of the lemon humanoid never moved muscle like corpse meaning he was already drifting into sleep. He stood there staring at him with a frown in frozen position. Then finally, after minutes of no actions, he walked out of the room closing the door gently. As soon as it was close he paused before he can lean back on it with the silent sigh of sad exhaustion looking at the ground.

Power. That was what was inside his brother's mind. But what he cannot understand is how his behavior related to this. He been seeing him lately verbal abuse their children. He tried to eat him. His food behavior is beginning to get out of control. Now for first time, he tried to attack him over it.

This caused the second brother's heart to pound even more. If power for the kingdom is really what he is thinking about, there has to be something else that he is thinking about. And if so, why is he hiding it from him?  
"Your majesty."  
His eyes blinked by a familiar voice and looked up to see Breadmon walking towards him a minute away from where he's standing. There was an uncomfortable and concerned expression on his face as his eyes laid on his father.  
"Breadmon?" He looked a bit surprised to see one of his loyal lemon children that his thoughts wept away as he began to walk towards him as well.

As soon as they came upon each other the earl asked,  
"Why are you here? I told you and your brothers to stay at the dining room."  
"Hmm, you were gone for so, hom, long. And the more everybody, hom, talked about what happened there...hom, I got worried that I had to, hom, check on you."  
"Hmm," he smiled a bit in satisfaction, "funny. Out of all of my beloved lemon children, only you go and check on me,"  
"I'm the only one who, hom, checks on you cause, hom, I'm the only one who knows the secret."

His smile slowly disappeared by this realization.  
His son was right. He was so focused on his brother's sudden changing behavior that he has almost forgotten about Lemonhope and that he has deliver food for him afterwards.  
"Also," his eye looked back down on him watching stare at something that made him motionless, "your bite chunk is still bleeding."  
He stayed looking at him for a moment and gently rest his fingers on his chunk feeling a sting that feels less painful than before. Feeling a very sticky and wet liquid there, he let his fingers already pull away from it to look and see lemon juice rolling down on his fingers.  
"Oh," he replied turning to look down at the left side of his turtle neck already stained with lemon juice before pulling it, "this is nothing. No...no harm at all."  
Is that why he looks worried?

Then it was suddenly that he realized something: did he just said that his chunk was a bite? He was guessing it was just one of those common rumors about him being by a wolf. But by the time he was going to ask where he got this idea from, he saw that he was already walking few steps closer to him when he turned to face his. He made a brief stop to look up with a bit of a pale look.  
"The other earl...he was the one who bit you. Didn't he?"

His eyes completely widened with a shuddering breath being slightly heard and felt as if his heart completely sunk down to his stomach. His face grew pale the most.  
How...how does he...?!  
The child's eyes widened for a second before making a regretful expression.  
"I-I'm sorry, your majesty! I shouldn't have said it in front of you. I know that he wouldn't do anything cruel like that to you. But I just thought that each of you have extended jaws...and the way he's acting lately like how punched you. Even if you did get bitten by a wolf, shouldn't you guys have called Princess Bubblegum to take care of it?"  
The earl still remained shock until he slowly began frowning by the time he saw him kneeling with face lowered to the ground.

"Please, father, I promise I won't say anything like that again! I just thought it had to be the truth. Hooo! Hooo! Am I righoooooooo-?!"  
The second Lemongrab halted,  
"No no. No more crying."  
He heard him with a harsh sob trying to soften and he slowly looked up at him. There were tears still spilling on his eyes as he was staring directly still alerted. After a while of halting him with his eye closed shut, he finally opened half of it with no anger whatsoever, but a huge frown. He then lowered his hand down and began speaking.

"I'm doing this to prevent any panic to spread."  
Breadmon blinked as if he knew what he was trying to say.  
"You...don't mean..."  
"We were playing last night and it wasn't long before I would have a chance to create Hope. While we were playing, I did something really foolish to really anger your dear father. It came suddenly and I didn't have time to react. The pain was something I thought didn't exist. But I had some strength to escape my brother and hide in the pantry.

"I was so scared and so confused on what why something like that moment that I didn't care what would calm me down."  
He looked back at him.  
"That...is the true story of Lemonhope's creation."  
The child's eyes and mouth were already completely opened. His head looked back to the ground trying to process this truth.  
"Grod..." His mouth shuddered as he started sweating in fear, "h-hooooooo grod!"  
"You shall NOT say this to anyone!" He replied in a serious tone before drifting off in a frown, "nor even Lemonhope. I rather pretend to forget it than shiver my whole entire life from the memory. I'm certain that brother as well would want to forget that too."

Breadmon's breath kept shivering from each pant that he takes.  
"But..hom," he then looks back upon him with still fear in his eyes, "what would happen if he tries to eat you again? W-what if I'm not there to save you?!"  
The earl paused again looking back down on his son.  
"He is my brother, child. I'm sure that it was just an accident...and I am certain he would never hurt me on purpose."

With his son now speechless, the second Lemongrab kneel down to face him.  
"I am really serious about this promise, Breadmon. It will only make things worse if every lemons knew and it will also worsen my brother including myself. Do you understand me?"  
Breadmon thought about it, knowing he was already keeping one secret. It will bear him more if he had to carry two of them. But after a long time of thinking, he looks up to the earl with eyes filled with loyalty.  
"I, hom, understand, your majesty."

hellooo! And thank you so much for the positive review you readers have commented. I will, however, put this on a bit of a hiatus mode, due to the fact that I'm making another fanfiction for Guardians of the Galaxy called "Children of Mercedel" with Rocket Raccoon as the main focus. I will post it on by the time I publish chapter 3. If you want to check out the first two chapter. It's on deviantart by my same account name. Until then, stay put for chapter 4! ;)


End file.
